FIG. 1 is a view illustrating a conventional support device for camera modules. The support device for camera modules includes a base support frame, a middle support part, a lower support part, and an upper support part. These will be described below in detail.
Support bosses 11 and 12 are provided on both sides on the top of the base support frame 10, so that rotary bosses 21 and 22, provided on the outer surface of a first support part 20, are rotatably coupled to the support bosses 11 and 12. The first support part 20 is installed in the base support frame 10 in such a way as to rotate in a vertical direction. Bosses 31 and 32, provided on the outer surface of a second support part 30, are coupled to corresponding rotary bosses 23 and 24 provided on both sides of the first support part 20, so that the second support part 30 is placed in a space defined in the first support part 20. The second support part 30 is coupled to the first support part 20 to be rotated perpendicularly relative to the first support part 20.
Further, a camera module is mounted on the upper surface of the second support part 30, so that it is possible to adjust the position of the camera module 40.
The conventional support device for camera modules is advantageous in that the first and second support parts 20 and 30 are rotated vertically, so that the position of the camera module 40 can be adjusted. However, the conventional support device is problematic in that the camera module 40, mounted on the upper portion of the second support part 30, cannot be rotated in a horizontal direction, so that the installation of the camera module 40 is limited to a specific position.
That is, the top and bottom of the camera module are fixed. However, according to the condition of the installation site, the camera module may be laid at 90 degrees. In this case, the image displayed on a screen is rotated 90 degrees.
Thus, the support device is problematic in that it is impossible to adjust the horizontal rotating angle of the camera module.
FIG. 2 is a view illustrating a support device for camera modules, which is disclosed in Korean Patent No. 10-0596624. According to the cited document, the support device allows a camera module to be rotated in a horizontal direction, so that the camera module can be freely installed at various angles. However, the support device is problematic in that it must be dismantled when a user desires to adjust the angle of the camera module horizontally and vertically, thus inconveniencing the user. Further, the support device is problematic in that it is impossible to adjust the angle of the camera module from the exterior, even at the time of installation. Thus, in order to adjust the angle of the camera module after the assembly of the support device for camera modules has been completed, the support device must be dismantled again, so that it is complicated to adjust the angle of the camera module. Therefore, a long work period is required and work efficiency is reduced.